


Tease

by slashersmasherlover



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Bo is a perv, F/M, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Summary: You wear something Bo doesn't like.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Reader, Bo Sinclair/You
Kudos: 16





	Tease

You met Bo in the kitchen. He wanted you to help with getting groceries but didn’t trust you with his truck.  
He eyed you up and down. “Yer not goin’ out dressed like a slut.”  
You looked down at your dress and rolled your eyes. “You seemed to think I was one last night, so this shouldn’t be a problem.”  
Bo’s eyes darkened, and you thought he was going to lash out at you. Instead, he smirked. “Well, if you insist on bein’ a slut, you should be fine with handin’ over your panties, huh?”  
Stubborn to the bone, you reluctantly handed them over, and Bo stuffed them in his pocket.  
“Well, let’s go before it gets dark!” His expression changed completely and he looked…happy? You were confused, but accepted it and went along.  
While you were there, your inner brat got the best of you, and you had the sudden desire to tease him. It would be his fault anyways; he was the one who insisted on you going commando.   
You would bend over in front of him, but made sure only he could see. And when you both went back into the truck? You slouched and spread your legs.  
Finally, Bo had enough. “That’s it. What the hell is wrong with you? Anyone could’ve seen!”  
You playfully smirked. “You insisted on taking my panties. It’s not my fault this dress is so short.”  
He glared at you, steam practically coming out of his ears. Oops. Did you go too far?  
Bo pulled over into the woods and grabbed you by the hair, seating you in his lap, where you could feel his erection through his pants.  
“I’ve had enough. If yer gonna act like a slut, imma treat you like one.” He reached for his knife and cut open your dress. You weren’t going to be able to wear it again, but that was fine. You wanted this.  
He bent you over his lap, groping your ass for a moment before slamming his other hand down on one cheek. On and on he went, until your ass was bright red, you were crying, and soaking wet.  
Bo then sat you up, undid his pants, and slammed into you, making you scream. “You love this, don’tcha? Being on display. Anyone could come by and see you like this. But you’re mine, huh? You’re my slut.” He slapped you when you didn’t respond.  
“mmmYES! I’m yours, Bo.”  
“Good. Now cum.” You did, and Bo followed shortly after with a stuttered “S-shit.”  
“Now how am I going to get into the house without Vincent or Lester seeing?”  
Bo grinned at you. “Well that’s your problem, ain’t it?”


End file.
